


collection

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Law's coin collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace finds out about Law's hobby.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	collection

**Author's Note:**

> i think abt [this sbs answer](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_82#Chapter_818.2C_Page_46) a lot

When Ace found out about Law’s little side hobby, his first instinct was to tease. He never expected such a stoic man to have a secret coin collection. Law didn’t seem like the type to collect _anything,_ yet he had an album of all different types of coins that he’d kept under wraps all that time.

Once Ace realized that Law was entirely serious (and didn’t enjoy the teasing), he made it his personal mission to find a worthwhile contribution to the collection. Any time he came across a coin that looked even remotely unique, he’d bring it home to show Law. The response he received was usually somewhere along the lines of “Ace, that’s a penny,” or “Thank you, dear, but this is chocolate,” but he knew Law appreciated his efforts nonetheless.

Sometimes, Ace would open the album, point to a specific coin, and ask Law about it. Law kept his expression neutral, passive, but Ace could always see a hint of excitement in his eyes. Even if Law wasn’t great at showing it, he _wanted_ to discuss his interests with Ace. He _trusted_ Ace enough to share something that mattered to him.

Frankly, Ace thought it was adorable.


End file.
